Universal United Wrestling Federation: Year 2015-2016
by LordryuTJ
Summary: 4 brands and a grand roster that always evolves, UUWF evolves with you! Rated T. Explanation for the time-skip in chapter 3.
1. The Roster

**Universal United Wrestling Federation – The Roster, after WrestleMania 31**

 **Sorted from uppercard to midcard to lower-card**

 **Now, to note, you may see that the fictional characters (who all have an aside note to say what game/show/cartoon they originate from) are primarily from specific franchises; it may feel like bias, but in this universe, there's more than one wrestling company around. The variety might shift later on down the line, though; if you have any problems with the roster, you can choose to read UWU more than UUWF, since there's no roster limit there.**

 **For odd nuisance's sake, I completed names to the Total Drama characters in the roster. These aren't exactly canon, they're just how I feel their names could be.**

 _ **Monday Night Raw  
**_ **Commentators: Jim Ross, Jerry Lawler, John Layfield  
** **Ring Announcer: Lilian Garcia  
** **General Manager: Triple H (interm)  
** **Other authority: Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon**

" **The Phenomenal One" AJ Styles – Face - UUWF Champion  
** " **King of Strong Style" Shinsuke Nakamura – Heel  
** " **The Savior" Twilight Sparkle ( _My Little Pony, humanized_ ) – Face – Royal Rumble 2015 Winner  
** **Sting – Face  
** **Daniel Bryan – Face – INJURED  
** **Kane – Tweener – INACTIVE  
** **Antonio Cesaro – Heel  
** **Alberto El Patron – Heel  
** **Kurt Angle - Face**

 **Matt Jackson – Face – Raw Tag Team Champion  
** **Nick Jackson – Face – Raw Tag Team Champion  
** **Spike ( _My Little Pony, humanized_ ) – Face – United States Champion  
** **Lumpy ( _Happy Tree Friends/Toonville, humanized_ ) – Face  
** **James Storm – Face  
** **Dolph Ziggler – Face  
** **The Big Show – Tweener  
** **Bobby Roode – Heel  
** **Austin Aries – Heel  
** **Mark Henry – Heel  
**

 **Christian – Face  
** **Ted DiBiase Jr. - Face  
** **Rey Mysterio – Face  
** **The Boogeyman – Heel  
** **Natalya Neidhart – Heel  
** **Tyson Kidd – Heel**

 _ **Friday Night SmackDown  
**_ **Commentators: Michael Cole, Mike Tenay, Byron Saxton  
** **Ring Announcer: Tony Chimel  
** **General Manager: The Rock  
** **Other authority: Shane McMahon (talent advisor), Rainbow Dash (assistant)**

 **Roman Reigns – Face – World Heavyweight Champion  
** **Sunset Shimmer ( _My Little Pony: Equestria Girls_ ) – Heel  
** **Dean Ambrose – Heel  
** **Seth Rollins – Face  
** **John Cena – Face  
** **CM Punk – Face  
** **Bray Wyatt – Tweener  
** **The Undertaker – Face  
** **Randy Orton – Face  
** **Brock Lesnar – Tweener - INJURED**

 **Goldust – Face  
** **Stardust – Face  
** **Diamond Tiara ( _My Little Pony, humanized_ ) – Heel – Intercontinental Champion  
** **Erick Rowan – Tweener  
** **Luke Harper – Tweener  
** **The Great and Powerful Trixie (** _ **My Little Pony, humanized**_ **) - Face  
** **Konnor – Heel - SmackDown Tag Team Champion  
** **Viktor – Heel - SmackDown Tag Team Champion  
** **Rainbow Dash ( _My Little Pony, humanized_ ) – Face  
** **Scott Steiner – Face  
** **Discord ( _My Little Pony, humanized_ ) - Tweener  
** **Sheamus – Heel  
** **Wade Barrett – Heel  
** **Batista – Face  
** **Ethan Carter III - Heel  
**

 **The Miz – Heel  
** **Bo Dallas – Heel  
** **Curtis Axel – Heel  
** **AJ Lee – Face  
** **La Parka Jr. – Face  
** **Paige – Tweener  
** **Evan Bourne – Face  
** **Drew McIntyre – Face  
** **Nostalgia Critic – Tweener (semi-active)  
** **Doc Gallows - Tweener**

 _ **ECW on Thursdays  
**_ **Commentators: Joey Styles, Matt Striker  
** **Ring Announcer: Jeremy Borash  
** **General Manager: Paul Heyman**

 **Applejack ( _My Little Pony, humanized_ ) – Heel – ECW World Champion  
** **Pinkie Pie ( _My Little Pony, humanized_ ) – Face  
** **Kevin Owens – Heel - ECW Television Champion  
** **Chris Jericho – Face  
** **Tommy Dreamer – Face  
** **Johnny Mundo – Heel  
** **Rob Van Dam – Face  
** **Goro ( _Mortal Kombat_ ) - Tweener  
** **Ada Wong ( _Resident Evil_ ) – Heel**

 **Baron Corbin – Heel  
** **Alexander Rusev – Heel  
** **Sherry Birkin ( _Resident Evil_ ) - Face  
**" **The Man That Gravity Forgot" Adrian Neville – Face  
** **Bubba Ray Dudley – Face – ECW Tag Team Champion  
** **D-Von Dudley – Face – ECW Tag Team Champion  
** **Jeff Hardy - Face  
** **Matt Hardy - Face  
** **Samoa Joe – Heel  
** **Rhyno – Face**

 **Justin Keao ( _Total Drama_ ) - Face  
** **Heather Iwa-Knight ( _Total Drama_ ) - Face  
** **Jack Swagger - Face  
** **Eddie Guerrero – Face  
** **Chavo Guerrero – Face  
** **Big Macintosh ( _My Little Pony, humanized_ ) – Heel  
** **Sabu – Face  
** **Christopher Daniels – Heel  
** **Kazarian – Heel  
** **Rockstar Spud – Face  
** **Adam Rose - Face  
** **Big Zeke Jackson – Face  
** **Reptile ( _Mortal Kombat_ ) – Heel**

 _ **NXT on Tuesdays  
**_ **Commentators: Josh Matthews, Tazz  
** **General Manager: William Regal  
** **Ring announcer: Justin Roberts  
** **Other authority: Hulk Hogan (Regal's bodyguard)**

 **Asuka Kazama ( _Tekken_ ) – Face – NXT Champion  
** **Jin Kazama ( _Tekken_ ) – Tweener  
**" **The Generic Athlete" Sami Zayn – Face  
** **Sasha Banks – Heel  
** " **Prince Pretty" Tyler Breeze – Heel  
**

" **The Jerk" Dan ( _Dan Vs._ ) – Heel  
**" **Edgehead A" Mordecai ( _Regular Show_ ) – Face  
**" **Edgehead B" Rigby ( _Regular Show_ ) – Face  
** **Hideo Itami – Face  
** **The Hurricane – Face  
** " **The Android" Alisa Bosconovitch ( _Tekken_ ) - Tweener  
** **Sin Cara – Face  
** **Kalisto – Face  
** **Emilie de Rochefort ( _Tekken_ ) – Tweener  
** **Charlotte Flair - Face  
** **Adagio Dazzle ( _MLP: Rainbow Rocks_ ) – Heel  
** **Aria Blaze ( _MLP: Rainbow Rocks_ ) – Heel  
** **Sonata Dusk ( _MLP: Rainbow Rocks_ ) – Heel  
** **Cassie Cage ( _Mortal Kombat X_ ) – Face  
** **Jacqui Briggs ( _Mortal Kombat X_ ) - Face  
** **Ryback – Face  
** **Owen Bruce ( _Total Drama_ ) - Face**

 **Diego – Tweener  
** **Fernando – Tweener  
** **El Torito – Tweener  
** **Enzo Amore – Face  
** **Colin Cassady – Face  
** **Bull Dempsey - Heel  
** **Octavia Melody ( _My Little Pony, humanized_ ) – Face  
** **DJ Vinyl Scratch ( _My Little Pony, humanized_ ) – Face  
** **Big E Langston – Heel  
** **Kofi Kingston – Heel  
** **Xavier Woods – Heel  
** **Lyra ( _My Little Pony, humanized_ ) - Tweener  
** **Becky Lynch – Face  
** **Bayley - Face  
** **Fluttershy ( _My Little Pony, humanized_ ) – Face  
** **Rarity ( _My Little Pony, humanized_ ) - Face  
** **Aaron "Lightning" Karver ( _Total Drama_ ) – Heel  
** **Lightning Dust ( _My Little Pony, humanized_ ) – Heel  
** **Zack Ryder - Face  
** **Colt Cabana – Face**

 **Not on any brand, but set to eventually return somewhere in 2015:**

 **Scorpion ( _Mortal Kombat_ ) – Tweener – INACTIVE  
** **Sub-Zero ( _Mortal Kombat_ ) – Face – INACTIVE**


	2. Title History 2013-2015, WrestleMania 31

**UUWF Championship History between WrestleMania 29 and 31**

 **Money in the Bank  
** **2012: AJ Styles (cash-in match unsuccessful, on May 16, 2013)  
2013: Brock Lesnar (cashed in on Trixie on January 3, 2014)  
2014: Antonio Cesaro (cashed in on Daniel Bryan on August 24, 2014)**

 **Royal Rumble  
** **2013: Brock Lesnar (second time)  
2014: Daniel Bryan  
2015: Twilight Sparkle**

 **NXT Tag Team Championships  
** **The Lightning Strikes: "Lightning" and Lightning Dust (first reign) – December 13, 2012 to May 21, 2013  
The Edgeheads V2: Mordecai and Rigby (first reign) – May 21, 2013 to January 21, 2014  
Musical Warfare: Octavia and Vinyl Scratch (first reign) – January 21, 2014 to November 23, 2014  
Lucha Dragons: Sin Cara and Kalisto (first reign) – November 23, 2014 to now**

 **ECW Tag Team Championships  
** **The Shield: Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins (first reign) – January 1, 2013 to August 25, 2013  
The Wyatt Family: Erick Rowan and Luke Harper (first reign) – August 25, 2013 to August 29, 2013  
Vacated on August 29, 2013 by Bray Wyatt's orders  
S-Wreck and Diamond Tiara (first reign) – September 22, 2013 to July 13, 2014  
The Dudley Boyz: Bubba Ray and D-Von (fourth reign) – July 13, 2014 to now**

 **SmackDown Tag Team Championships  
** **Prime Time Players: Darren Young and Titus O'Neil (first reign) – February 17, 2013 to July 19, 2013  
3 Man Band: Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal (first reign) – July 19, 2013 to September 23, 2013  
The Shield: Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins (first reign) – September 23, 2013 to May 18, 2014 (Dean Ambrose was kicked out of The Shield during this reign)  
The Ascension: Konnor O'Brian and Rick Viktor (first reign) – May 18, 2014 to now**

 **Raw Tag Team Championships  
** **Team Hell No: Kane and Daniel Bryan (first reign) – October 21, 2012 to August 25, 2013  
The Rhodes Scholars: Damien Sandow and Cody Rhodes (first reign) – August 25, 2013 to October 27, 2013  
Prime Time Players: Darren Young and Titus O'Neil (first reign) – October 27, 2013 to January 13, 2014  
The Dirty Heels: Austin Aries and Bobby Roode (first reign) – January 13, 2014 to January 26, 2015  
The Young Bucks: Matt and Nick Jackson (first reign) – January 26, 2015 to now**

 **ECW Television Championship  
** **Goro (first reign) – November 27, 2012 to January 4, 2013  
Samoa Joe (second reign) – January 4, 2013 to March 7, 2013  
Nostalgia Critic (first reign) – March 7, 2013 to March 14, 2013  
Bam Bam Bigelow (fourth reign) – March 14, 2013 to April 19, 2013  
Roman Reigns (first reign) – April 19, 2013 to May 19, 2013  
Luke Harper (first reign) – May 19, 2013 to May 30, 2013  
Seth Rollins (first reign) – May 30, 2013 to June 13, 2013  
Erick Rowan (first reign) – June 13, 2013 to September 22, 2013  
Big E Langston (first reign) – September 22, 2013 to October 27, 2013  
Kassius Ohno (first reign) – October 27, 2013 to February 13, 2014  
Alberto Del Rio (first reign) - February 13, 2014 to November 23, 2014  
Chris Jericho (second reign) – November 23, 2014 to January 25, 2015  
Kevin Owens (first reign) – January 25, 2015 to now**

 **UUWF United States Championship  
** **Chavo Guerrero (second reign) – February 17, 2013 to April 12, 2013  
Mark Henry (second reign) – April 12, 2013 to August 25, 2013  
Title drafted to Raw as a result  
Randy Orton (first reign) – August 25, 2013 to September 22, 2013  
Dolph Ziggler (second reign) – September 22, 2013 to October 28, 2013  
Austin Aries (first reign) – October 28, 2013 to January 26, 2014  
James Storm (first reign) – January 26, 2014 to June 9, 2014  
The Miz (third reign) – June 9, 2014 to January 25, 2015  
Spike (first reign) – January 25, 2015 to now**

 **UUWF Intercontinental Championship  
** **Rey Mysterio (second reign) – January 27, 2013 to August 19, 2013  
Title drafted to SmackDown as a result  
Antonio Cesaro (second reign) – August 19, 2013 to November 24, 2013  
Chris Jericho (tenth reign) – November 24, 2013 to January 3, 2014  
Doc Gallows (first reign) - January 3, 2014 to January 26, 2014  
Rob Van Dam (third reign) – January 26, 2014 to August 24, 2014  
Diamond Tiara (first reign) – August 24, 2014 to now**

 **NXT Championship  
** **Geoff Roxx (first reign) – January 3, 2013 to April 23, 2013  
Justin Keao (first reign) – April 23, 2013 to August 3, 2013  
Sunset Shimmer (first reign) – August 3, 2013 to January 21, 2014  
Sami Zayn (first reign) – January 21, 2014 to September 20, 2014  
Jin Kazama (first reign) – September 20, 2014 to November 23, 2014  
Asuka Kazama (first reign) – November 23, 2014 to now**

 **ECW World Championship  
** **Batista (first reign) – November 25, 2012 to April 28, 2013  
Dean Ambrose (first reign) – April 28, 2013 to August 25, 2013 (AJ Styles fails a cash-in match due to shenanigans during this reign)  
Bray Wyatt (first reign) – August 25, 2013 to August 29, 2013  
Vacated by Bray Wyatt on August 29, 2013 for being "below what he desires"  
Pinkie Pie (first reign) – September 22, 2013 to October 27, 2013  
Applejack (first reign) – October 27, 2013 to now**

 **UUWF World Heavyweight Championship  
** **Sheamus (second reign) – October 21, 2012 to April 7, 2013  
Brock Lesnar (second reign) – April 7, 2013 to July 28, 2013  
Rainbow Dash (first reign) – July 28, 2013 to January 3, 2014  
The Great and Powerful Trixie (first reign) – January 3, 2014  
Brock Lesnar (third reign) – January 3, 2014 to July 13, 2014 (Money in the Bank cash-in)  
Vacated on July 18, 2013 when Brock Lesnar was injured by The Hounds  
Sunset Shimmer (first reign) - August 24, 2014 to February 15, 2015  
Roman Reigns (first reign) – February 15, 2015 to now**

 **UUWF Championship  
** **CM Punk (third reign) - December 30, 2012 to April 7, 2013  
Chris Jericho (second reign) - April 7, 2013 to August 25, 2013  
CM Punk (fourth reign) – August 25, 2013 to April 6, 2014  
Daniel Bryan (first reign) – April 6, 2014 to August 24, 2014  
Antonio Cesaro (first reign) – August 24, 2014 to November 23, 2014 (Money in the Bank cash-in)  
AJ Styles (second reign) - November 23, 2014 to now**

* * *

 **UUWF Draft – Happens after SummerSlam yearly**

 **2013  
** **To Raw: Randy Orton, Big Show, Christian, Prime Time Players, Justin/Heather, Tommy Dreamer, Geoff, Babs Seed, Dolph Ziggler, James Storm  
** **To SmackDown: The Shield, Batista, John Cena, Ryback, Antonio Cesaro, Rob Van Dam, Chris Jericho, Wade Barrett, Doc Gallows/Mike Knox, Kofi Kingston, Trixie, Peter Griffin  
** **To ECW: Bad Influence (Daniels/Kazarian), Alberto Del Rio, Applejack, Kassius Ohno, Jack Swagger, R-Truth, Pinkie Pie, S-Wreck/Diamond Tiara, Leo Pittsburg, Charlie Haas, Big E. Langston**

 **2014  
** **To Raw: AJ Styles, Ted DiBiase Jr., Antonio Cesaro, Louis Bannter, Chris Benoit, S-Wreck, Alberto Del Rio  
** **To SmackDown: The Ascension (Viktor/Konnor), CM Punk, The Wyatt Family, Cody Rhodes, Goldust, The Miz, Randy Orton, Diamond Tiara  
** **To ECW: Justin/Heather, Chris Jericho, Tommy Dreamer, The Hardyz, Chavo Guerrero, Rob Van Dam, Peter Griffin, John Morrison**

* * *

 **UUWF Presents WrestleMania 31  
** **April 5, 2015**

 **PRE-SHOW  
Andre The Giant 31-Superstar Legacy Battle Royal  
(now note: _Legacy_ Battle Royal. Due to dead wrestling legends being shown to be alive in the UUWF Universe, Andre technically isn't exactly dead, but he is incredibly old in this case, so technically it can't be in memoriam.)  
Raw:** **Bobby Roode, Antonio Cesaro, Kurt Angle, The Big Show, Dolph Ziggler, Lumpy, The Boogeyman, Mark Henry,** ** _surprise entrant (hint: he's got quite the_ animalistic _aggression)  
_ SmackDown: Scott Steiner, Trixie, Wade Barrett, Sheamus, Batista, Erick Rowan, Luke Harper, Randy Orton  
ECW: Goro, Samoa Joe, Justin Keao, Johnny Mundo, Rhyno, Chris Jericho, Rob Van Dam  
NXT: Hideo Itami, Owen Bruce, Ryback, Sami Zayn, Sasha Banks, Colin Cassady, _surprise entrant (hint: a WCW legend, ready to show the young guns how it's done)  
Arranged by Hulk Hogan specifically to honor Andre The Giant's legacy.  
_Both surprise entrants will be a part of the brands they are listed under after WrestleMania.**

 **SmackDown Tag Team Championships  
** **The Ascension (Konnor and Viktor) (c) vs. Galaxy of Gold (Goldust and Stardust)  
** ** _It's the battle between the heroes from the golden stars and the underlings working under the lead of Sunset Shimmer and Dean Ambrose._**

 **Champions vs. Champions  
** **Raw Tag Team Champions, the Young Bucks (Matt and Nick Jackson) vs. NXT Tag Team Champions, the Lucha Dragons (Kalisto and Sin Cara)  
** ** _Triple H and William Regal, who run Raw and NXT respectively, created this exhibition match to help elevate NXT as an official brand, in its first official involvement at WrestleMania as a legitimate brand._**

 **MAIN SHOW**

 **ECW Tag Team Championship – Tables, Ladders and Chairs  
** **The Dudley Boyz (c) vs. The Hardyz vs. Alexander Rusev and Baron Corbin  
** ** _Originally, the Hardyz and Dudleyz wanted to compete in this match between just the two teams; however, Ada Wong, bent on demolishing ECW's past to make way for the future under the orders of UUWF alumni Albert Wesker, enlisted the help of two NXT rookies, Alexander Rusev and Baron Corbin, to try to end the careers of the two veteran teams. Paul Heyman retaliated by forcing them into the match as punishment, although people are considering it a bad move, since Ada and her bodyguards are closer to succession than before..._**

 **ECW Television Championship  
** **"Canadian Nightmare" Kevin Owens (c) vs. "The Man That Gravity Forgot" Neville  
** ** _Neville gained the title shot in a six man ladder match also featuring Justin, Johnny Mundo and Rob Van Dam._**

 **United States Champion vs. Intercontinental Champion  
** **"The Burning Dragon" Spike vs. "The Rich Bitch" Diamond Tiara  
** ** _The rivalry between the two began with an all-out social media war between the two, prompted by Tiara insulting Twilight Sparkle after the Royal Rumble. The feud was carried into live television, with the two constantly messing with each other's business. After a bursting point in which Spike intentionally caused an injury to Diamond's business partner S-Wreck at Elimination Chamber (marking the last we ever see of S-Wreck, for now), The Rock and Triple H came to an agreement to set this match up for WrestleMania._**

 **ECW World Championship – Falls Count Anywhere  
** **"Fallen Cowgirl" Applejack (c) vs. "Hyperactive" Pinkie Pie  
** ** _Pinkie put her bubbly mentality to the side when she lost the ECW World Championship to Applejack at Bragging Rights. As it turned out, TV Champion Kevin Owens had convinced the cowgirl that Pinkie was holding her and her brother Big Macintosh down. After having to go through the Television Champion in a non-title bout to achieve her title opportunity, she has to go through Applejack and Macintosh in a less restricting setting, where a pinfall or submission could happen anywhere in the arena._**

 **The Buzzards vs. The Hounds  
** **"The Firefly Breeder" Bray Wyatt vs. "The Street Dog" Dean Ambrose  
** ** _The Lunatic Fringe has a bone to pick with Bray after his attempts to dethrone Sunset Shimmer as World Heavyweight Champion between 2014 and 2015. The fire rose the highest in No Way Out, where Ambrose eliminated Bray, and then Bray cost Ambrose the match right after with a Sister Abigail._**

 **ECW-Style Extreme Rules  
** **Ada Wong vs. Agent Sherry Birkin  
** ** _While the ECW World Championship match is of some importance, to represent the peak of the mountain of Extreme, the true burning grudge lies within this battle between Ada and Birkin; Paul Heyman agreed to arrange this match, for the sake of preventing ECW's legacy from being demolished._**

 **NXT Championship – Two Out Of Three Falls  
** **"The Upstart" Asuka Kazama (c) vs. "The Devil Within" Jin Kazama  
** ** _This game of one-upsmanship between these two has been spread across many years in various stages, and this is their one last stand to decide the current "best of the Kazama clan", in the first NXT Championship match to be put on the spotlight at a WrestleMania event._**

 **UUWF World Heavyweight Championship  
** **"Samoan Soldier" Roman Reigns (c) vs. "Straight Edge Superstar" CM Punk  
** ** _Due to Sunset rejecting her rematch clause and instead targetting Undertaker for WrestleMania, The Rock, SmackDown's General Manager, set up a match with the title shot on the line. CM Punk won the match, giving him a one-way ticket to WrestleMania. The Straight Edge Superstar wants Roman to give his all, saying that respect will be earned if he wins._**

 **Hell in a Cell  
** **"The Antichrist" Sunset Shimmer vs. "The Deadman" The Undertaker (22-0)  
** ** _Leading up to this, Sunset hyped herself up as "the goddess this company deserves" from the beginning of 2015. Soon enough, Undertaker arrived quite unexpectedly at No Way Out when he attacked Shimmer, costing her the World Heavyweight Championship against Roman Reigns in the Elimination Chamber. His reason was that he had found the true Antichrist of wrestling within the company, something that he needs to defeat to truly confirm his legacy._**

 **UUWF Championship – Triple Threat  
** **"The Phenomenal" AJ Styles (c) vs. "The Savior" Twilight Sparkle (Royal Rumble winner) vs. "The Strong Style Masochist" Shinsuke Nakamura  
** ** _Things began with AJ Styles defeating Antonio Cesaro at Survivor Series to claim the UUWF Championship for the first time since 2007. All the while, Twilight Sparkle feuded with then Raw General Manager Starlight Glimmer, ultimately eliminating her last in the Royal Rumble in 2015 (with both starting from #1 and #2 respectively), and defeating her in an I Quit match the next month at No Way Out to retain the spot, and get Starlight ultimately fired. After being hired personally by Mr. McMahon and placed on the Raw roster after SummerSlam 2014 with promise of being a future world champion in the UUWF, Shinsuke attempted to screw AJ and Twilight over by attacking them and signing the contract, officially entering him into the match in place of Twilight. However, Triple H compromised the situation by making it a triple threat match for the UUWF title._**


	3. WM31: Andre The Giant BR, part 1

**Since I've just gotten the writing juices flowing again a couple months ago, I'm here to explain why I've jumped ahead to 2015 in the UUWF universe. Mainly, it's due to being too far behind in time for 2013, but I didn't want to jump to 2016 yet; 2015 feels like a better starting point to time-skip ahead and start over.**

 **So the main shows (Raw, SmackDown, ECW, NXT, Main Event) and PPVs among some other extra chapters including rankings and backstories for wrestlers will be combined into a year-wide story. Although 2015-2016 will start with WrestleMania 31, it will also end with a WrestleMania, #32, in 2016. This won't be the case in later years, if I ever reach that far; you never know. The reason Year 2015-2016 starts with WrestleMania and ends with WrestleMania is because I felt I wanted to start off with a bang. Thankfully, there's a bit of info on the match card to give a little backstory on why those feuds and matches are happening.**

 **Meanwhile, the 2013-2014 year of UUWF will likely have an update. Maybe not. I don't know. We'll see. It won't get deleted, hell no it won't. Why would I?**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the show. I know I definitely will; I'm typing it! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-h-haaaa... yeaaah.**

* * *

 **Universe United Wrestling Federation  
WrestleMania 31  
Pre-Show Match 1 of 3**

 **Andre The Giant 31-Superstar Legacy Battle Royal  
Raw: Bobby Roode, Antonio Cesaro, Kurt Angle, The Big Show, Dolph Ziggler, Lumpy, The Boogeyman, Mark Henry, _surprise entrant  
_ SmackDown: Scott Steiner, Trixie, Wade Barrett, Sheamus, Batista, Erick Rowan, Luke Harper, Randy Orton  
ECW: Goro, Samoa Joe, Justin Keao, Johnny Mundo, Rhyno, Chris Jericho, Rob Van Dam  
NXT: Hideo Itami, Owen Bruce, Ryback, Sami Zayn, Sasha Banks, Colin Cassady, _surprise entrant  
Arranged by Hulk Hogan specifically to honor Andre The Giant's legacy.  
_Both surprise entrants will be a part of the brands they are listed under after WrestleMania.**

 **Part 1: Entrances**

 **Rated T (TV-14) for violence, swearing (uncensored, but sparingly used) and some other fairly family-unfriendly business that doesn't go TOO far out of hand.**

* * *

 _ **Levi's Stadium, Santa Clara, California  
**_ **76 thousand+ fans in attendance.  
Commentators: Jim Ross, Jerry Lawler and John Bradshaw Layfield of Raw, Michael Cole and Mike Tenay of SmackDown, Joey Styles and Matt Striker of ECW and Tazz of NXT**

Before the first match, the fans attending in this gigantic arena witnessed a very satisfying fireworks display that lasted a couple minutes. Afterwards, Raw ring announcer Lillian Garcia performed "America The Beautiful", as is tradition with WrestleMania, which almost has always been set in stadiums around America.

After the pre-match festivities, the bellkeeper rang the bell to gain the audience's attention.

Rather than any of the 4 brands' ring announcers, the person announcing for the entirety of this event was Hall of Famer Howard Finkel.

" _ **Ladies and gentlemen... the following contest is the first annual 31-competitor Andre The Giant Legacy Battle Royal!**_ "

To the left of the three commentary tables (King/JR/JBL in table 1, Cole, Tenay and Tazz in table 2, Styles and Striker in table 3), stood a large, shiny trophy; the most prominent feature of this trophy was the golden statue of a cross-armed Andre The Giant standing atop it, almost looking as large as the real deal was back in the day.

The widespread audience, both in person in the stadium, and watching from elsewhere, whether at home or at a friend's home, or at a nearby bar or restaurant, was definitely hyped up for this event, and for the first match, even though it's only on the pre-show, to begin.

Howard continues his introduction, looking towards the ramp, " _ **Introducing the first few entrants to the battle royal, representing Monday Night Raw...!**_ "

 **( _Saliva - "Rise Up"_ , _UUWF Raw's theme song since the very beginning of 2015_ )**

The first few superstars to make their way down to the ring are representatives of the Monday Night Raw brand: the man behind the "IT Factor", Bobby Roode; the King of Swing, Antonio Cesaro; the olympic gold-medalist Kurt Angle; the Big Show, formerly considered to be the son of Andre The Giant when he first debuted in WCW as The Giant; the Show-Off, Dolph Ziggler; the beer-gargling, blue-faced bearer of Stone Cold Steve Austin's torch, Lumpy ( **humanized from the character from Happy Tree Friends** ); the nightmarish Boogeyman, clock, worms and staff brought with him; and lastly, the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry.

The handful of Raw's finest entered the ring with little flash and flair needed, although a couple of the superstars were slightly unsettled by the Boogeyman's worm-mouthed presence walking among them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you're watching this now, live from the UUWF Network, we welcome you to the pre-show of WrestleMania." 'Good Ol' JR' Jim Ross introduced to those who watched this event from the network from their TV, tablet or computer.

"Live from great California, JR," Jerry 'The King' Lawler adds, "and these fans are already going to see some competition, starting with this battle royal!"

"Man, I love battle royals! From the guys in the ring representing Monday nights, I think Raw has a big chance!" John Bradshaw Layfield expresses, WrestleMania fever clearly building his excitement, combined with his loyalty to the Raw brand.

 **( _Fall Out Boy - "Immortals", UUWF SmackDown's theme since the beginning of 2015_ )**

" _ **Next, representing Friday Night SmackDown...!**_ " The Fink announces.

The next several superstars to arrive are representatives of the Blue Brand; featuring WCW alumni, Big Poppa Pump Scott Steiner; the cocky but beautiful magician, the Great and Powerful Trixie; Wade Barrett and Sheamus, representing Sunset Shimmer's Asylum stable; Erick Rowan and Luke Harper of the Wyatt Family; the Animal, Batista; and the Apex Predator, Randy Orton. This mixture of superstars looks very interesting, with a variety of long-time veterans, up-and-comers and those in between.

"JBL, I doubt Monday nights have the advantage in this battle royal," Mike Tenay, of SmackDown's commentary booth, sets his rebuttal toward Bradshaw's loyalty-fueled statement. "SmackDown seems to have as much star power, maybe even more, than Raw."

"Maybe more than ECW and NXT!" Michael Cole, Tenay's commentary partner, agrees.

 **( _Harry Slash and the Slashtones - "This Is Extreme", the iconic theme of Extreme Championship Wrestling, even into the next generation_ )**

"So, do you wanna try saying that again?" ECW's Matt Striker retorts, as the performers representing the Land of Extreme come piling out.

Howard Finkel sounds off again, " _ **Representing Extreme Championship Wrestling...!**_ "

Alongside the smaller bunch, represented by _Total Drama_ 's Justin Kaeo (accompanied by his lover Heather Iwa-Knight, another _Total Drama_ alumni); high-flying parkour expert formerly known as John Morrison, now known as Johnny Mundo; and representatives of the old flames of ECW in 'Lionheart' Chris Jericho and Rob Van Dam, the Whole F'n Show, there are some larger, more destructive stars in the Samoan Submission Machine Samoa Joe; the ECW Original Rhyno, yet another representative of ECW's past; and the four-armed Shokan Goro, a former world champion in both UUWF and in both the new and old incarnations of Extreme Championship Wrestling. Rhyno seems to be carrying a garbage bin of various weapons, and RVD seems armed himself, with a shiny black steel chair in hand, as the Extremists make their way to the ring.

"Raw, SmackDown and NXT may be some great competition, but they don't have as much destructive behavior as the Land of Extreme." Joey Styles acknowledges. "ECW has risen like a phoenix, returning to relevancy over the years, even in 2015, when it's reached a decade of new ECW."

 **( _Coheed and Cambria - "Welcome Home", UUWF NXT's theme since late 2013_ )**

" _ **Next, representing NXT...**_ "

Last come the up-and-coming superstars of the Yellow Brand. NXT is represented by the hungry Ryback; the equally-as-hungry but much heavier Canadian, _Total Drama_ competitor Owen Bruce; international superstarHideo Itami, formerly identified as Pro Wrestling NOAH's KENTA; Sasha Banks, a diva commonly nicknamed as 'The Boss'; 7-foot-tall New York native Colin Cassady, accompanied by a more eccentric New Jersey man in the Certified G, Enzo Amore; and Syrian-Canadian show stopper Sami Zayn, the only former NXT Champion in this group.

"Well, if I gotta be here going solo for the brand I work for, I might as well just say 'screw it' and make the best of it." Tazz, being the only NXT commentator on the booth for WrestleMania, laments briefly, before carrying on. "At the very least, NXT's gotta have a chance with these guys."

"I highly doubt it." Lawler scoffs.

As the six NXT wrestlers enter the ring, it really shows how many are in the ring, as the squared circle begins to feel cramped with so many people, both big and small, new and old; battle royals generally don't start off with a lot of elbow room, so this is natural.

"Wait a minute... 1, 2, 3, 4..." JBL begins to notice something amiss with the amount of competitors in the ring. "...there's only 29 in that ring."

"Y-yeah, you're right." Michael realizes. "We're 2 off from what we planned."

"Well, who else is left?" Lawler asks curiously.

The almost-entirety of the crowd, minus a small portion occupied with something else, looks towards the stage, wondering just who the last two remaining superstars are yet to arrive.

…

 **( _Jim Johnston - "Mastadon"_ )**

 _Oh, it's... time!  
It's TIME!  
IT'S! VADER! TIME!..._

"Whoa-ho, wait a—wait a minute!" Matt Striker begins chortling in excitement.

"H _oooo_ ld on!" Joey Styles exclaims, recognizing the shouting within the entrance music crystal clear.

Even Howard Finkel is able to recognize who it is coming down the aisle!  
" _ **Introducing next, from the Rocky Mountains, weighing in at 405 pounds... the man they call... VADER!**_ "

Marching down the ramp, clad in his recognizable red and black attire, partially covered by his large and monstrous-looking metallic bull helmet and shoulder pads, Vader received a satisfactory reception, with the crowd mostly recognizing him from the past, with his careers in UUWF, WWE and WCW.

"And just like that, everything just got a lot bigger!" JBL proclaims, smiling from ear to ear from the sheer sense of nostalgia. "A _big van_ has parked in Santa Clara!"

"There's not a lot of people bigger or badder than the Mastodon!" Michael Cole shouts, just as amazed with the shift in excitement.

Vader enters the cramped ring, removing the bull helmet and setting it outside, as the other 29 competitors look towards him with a mixture of surprise, fear, and a slight bit of amazement. While the Mastodon's prime years have passed him by quite a way back, he looks to have been preparing for a comeback eventually, as he looks pretty well in shape for this match.

"Holy crap, if this guy's only the 30th guy, then who's the last one comin' in?!" Tazz asks, hyped up to find out the final competitor, now that all 4 brands have their representatives in the ring, alongside Big Van Vader. Just one person left to enter this 'legacy battle royal'...

…

 **( _Saliva - "Superstar"_ )**

Somehow, the crowd got even louder, with the song ringing as even more recognizable to the UUWF fans.

"W-what?!" Jim Ross shouts, accompanied by Jerry Lawler's iconic shriek of shock just next to him.

"Even _better!_ Even _bigger_ , maybe!" Joey Styles clamors, unable to hold in any further excitement to the surprises.

Howard Finkel to the ring announcements again. " _ **And finally, residing in Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 265 pounds, welcome back... KING!**_ "

The Silent Jaguar emerges to the sound of over 70 thousand fans cheering for him, geared in his yellow and blue trunks/tights combination, and his iconic mask.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you thought Vader was the peak of big stars in the battle royal, you've clearly not seen this man!" Michael Cole proclaims.

"At long last, after seven years of departure from the UUWF, this veteran of the Iron Fist Tournament comes home!" Matt Striker notes.

"And in his hometown, no less!" Tazz acknowledges. "A former UUWF Champion, World Heavyweight Champion, Intercontinental Champion, Tag Team—y'know what, I'm—I'm betting on this guy to win the battle royal! Not Vader, not... _fuckin' Goro_ , no, King's my best bet for this one! He's got the speed _and_ the strength!"

The focus of everyone in the ring turns towards the man with the jaguar mask. Tension has got to be building, as some of the superstars in the ring even have more doubt in their chances of winning right now, than they did heading down the ramp, now that everyone is in the ring.

Vader and King slowly take notice of each other, and meet face-to-face, standing at the very center of the ring as the 29 other competitors look on, no one wanting to interrupt this moment. Not even the referees at ringside, out to scout out any eliminations once the match begins.

Jim Ross details the quaking intensity, "These two titans of wrestling, of the past and of the present, locked on each other like predators to their prey. There's a small chance that neither of these men could win the Andre The Giant Legacy Battle Royal. However, I doubt that _either_ of these men could be tossed over the top rope, but no one can truly expect everything in the UUWF."

After a moment of stand-still that feels like hours, everything slowly rings back into place...

...and then smashes in the rest of the way, when Vader and King start trading blows, with massive intensity.

Naturally, the other competitors burst into violence as well, throwing fists and feet towards others, with what little room they have in this ring that can hold only so much.

"Oh, here we go!" Matt Striker gets on the edge of his seat as everything breaks loose in the ring. The bell sounds off soon after Vader and King spark the ring-wide sprawl of brawling.

"Yeah! Let's get this effin' party started!" Tazz shouts, as the crowd cheers on.

* * *

 **And cliffhanger.**

 **Glad to be back to UUWF in a way. I don't know exactly if anything bad is going to happen involving me or the laptop I work with, so I wouldn't say I'm back on a permanent basis, but I am going to be at least updating this with some kind of frequency, whether it be weekly, or bi-weekly, or sometimes once every few days. Who knows for sure? I just wanted to reboot this stuff as soon as possible, once I realized it might be too late to get back into UUWF in 2013. So I skipped ahead, maybe disappointed those who wanted an update to the 2013 year, and I'm feeling good right now.**

 **Other stories I got going, I'll still get to, but I wanted to give the fans something during this WrestleMania Weekend, and why not a WrestleMania for something I write?**

 **Happy Sunday, happy spring break ending, and hope you enjoy(ed) WWE's WrestleMania 32 event! Until next time!**


	4. WM31: Andre The Giant BR, part 2

**UUWF WrestleMania 31  
** **Andre The Giant Legacy Battle Royal  
** **Part 2**

 **Participants remaining: Antonio Cesaro, Batista, The Big Show, Bobby Roode, The Boogeyman, Chris Jericho, Colin Cassady, Dolph Ziggler, Erick Rowan, Goro, Hideo Itami, Johnny Mundo, Justin Keao, King, Kurt Angle, Luke Harper, Lumpy, Mark Henry, Owen Bruce, Randy Orton, Rob Van Dam, Rhyno, Ryback, Sami Zayn, Samoa Joe, Sasha Banks, Scott Steiner, Sheamus, Trixie, Wade Barrett, Vader**

 **Eliminated: None**

 _ **So I've figured that I don't wanna feel like I've only updating once in a blue moon, so some kinds of matches, like battle royals, Royal Rumbles, Elimination Chambers, Money in the Bank ladder matches, Championship Scrambles, and other kinds of cluster-F matches, along with some high-profile matches (+ stuff like Iron Man, 2 out of 3 Falls, 3 Stages Of Hell), will be split into a certain number of parts on PPVs (like 3 to 5+ parts, or something). Entrances may take up one entire part, Elimination Chamber matches could cliff-hang with a new person entering, and each Royal Rumble part could cap at a certain amount of people entering per chapter, like in the FanFiction Royal Rumbles of my past.**_

 _ **TV shows will have 'commercial breaks' during some certain matches much like my last couple attempts at wrestling shows on FanFiction. So that way updates will occur more often.**_

* * *

The natural course of action is the necessary roughness experienced through trying to throw opposing competitors over the top rope and out of the ring, while trying to avoid getting eliminated yourself. That's pretty much the mindset for all 31 wrestlers brawling it out for the Andre The Giant statue-topped trophy just sitting by at ringside.

"If you're just tuning in, we are at the very beginning of the Andre The Giant Legacy Battle Royal, where 31 superstars are willing to do anything to achieve greatness!" Joey Styles greets the viewing audience catching the action on the network.

As the ring-wide strength-testing for the majority of the battle royal's participants continues, the fans begin to take notice of the first one to start to get some legitimate momentum in the ring in 'Big Hungry' Ryback, who manages to topple fellow NXT competitor Owen Bruce in the middle of the ring with a swift Meat-Hook clothesline.

"Whoa! Timber!" Tazz shouts as the stocky _Total Drama_ alumni crashes down to the mat.

Turning around, Ryback spots another NXT competitor in Sami Zayn running towards him, and runs him down with what can be considered a painful chest-bump, almost like a train hitting... another train, I guess.

"Ryback already starting off strong!" Mike Tenay comments.

Taking their focus off from beating down the Big Show and Kurt Angle in the bottom left corner of the ring, Erick Rowan and Luke Harper of the Wyatt Family target Ryback, sensing his bloodthirstiness. The bearded weirdos stare creepily towards him, as he turns around and takes notice. Ryback doesn't seem to be that much scared, as takes a moment to scan out Bray Wyatt's followers, before smiling smugly, as if he's just found fresh meat to devour.

"Oh boy. Ryback's hungry for buzzards!" JBL quips within anticipation, as Ryback sucker-punches Erick right on the jaw, and then bombards Luke with several light, but harsh, clotheslines that don't faze Harper that much.

Ryback then decides to whip Luke across the ring, into the top right corner, where Mark Henry, tussling in a crowded pile of characters that also includes Cesaro, Bobby Roode, Hideo Itami and Batista, turns his head, immediately notices Luke, and bops him in the mouth with an elbow. Luke staggers momentarily, dazed from the elbow.

"Oof!" Jerry Lawler grunts.

"And Luke Harper in the middle of the ring, taking some damage. He's likely planning on absorbing the pain, as it is for a member of the Wyatt Family." says Jim Ross.

Avoiding being the first elimination of the battle royal thanks to Big Show, Rob Van Dam leaps up, springboards off the ropes in the bottom left corner, and dropkicks Luke Harper in the back from across the ring, sending him back into Mark Henry's arms.

Lawler lets out an "Uh-oh!" as the World's Strongest Man begins to lift Harper up.

"Already World's Strongest Slam time!" Matt Striker looks on as Henry carries Luke Harper around the ring with a focused look on his face...

...only for Cesaro to jump out from the top right division of the ring and smack Mark in the back of the head with a flying European Uppercut. Mark drops Harper down to the mat, as Erick Rowan comes dashing in and boots Henry square in the face, nearly causing him to fall. RVD targets Rowan, and hops for a spinning kick to his head, but Rowan ducks the kick. Instead, it is Van Dam knocked down in one hit, as Erick rockets a leg to Rob's face with a discus leg lariat.

"Oh!" Jim Ross shouts. "Rob with a legfull of Rowan!"

Not done yet, Rowan grabs the ECW high-flyer by the throat with both hands, gunning for a quick elimination.

And then the orange-bearded sideshow is promptly put into half-consciousness when King strafes across the ring and clocks Rowan in the head with a spinning head kick to the side of the skull. Rowan lets go of Van Dam, and stands, swaying around in a state of grogginess.

"Oof! Hard kick to the side of Rowan's head! And Rob goes down!" Michael Cole states.

Evading a hard combo of clubs from Big Show, Kurt Angle sneaks up behind Rowan, grabbing an arm and a leg...

...and tosses him over the top rope with a swift Angle Slam. However, Erick holds onto the ropes, evading elimination, and climbs up to his feet on the ring apron.

"Kurt Angle trying for the quick elimination, but Erick Rowan clings on!" says Mike Tenay.

"No eliminating this creepy goat man yet!" JBL retorts.

Meanwhile, Mark Henry is forced down to the ring mat by the veteran Vader, who begins to show his dominance over most of the competition by taking down others near him. He kicks down Cesaro, relentlessly clobbers Roode for a good few seconds, and then nearly scores an elimination over Hideo, who just manages to hang on after a strong clothesline from the Mastodon.

At the top left quarter of the ring, it is practically a one-sided affair, as the Shokan warrior Goro manhandles three others in one sitting, brawling with big Colin Cassady, Randy Orton and a recovering Owen with little trouble.

Eventually, Owen begins to tumble over onto the ropes near him, already whipped out of his mind after the Meat Hook from earlier. With opportunity on their minds, Orton and Big Cass immediately target the lug of Canadian weight, and push him towards the ropes, willing to get an elimination as soon as possible. It seems to be working, as Owen Bruce starts to get hung up around the top rope like drying clothes on a line.

"We're a minute into the battle royal; will Owen be the first elimination of the match?!" Striker asks, as Colin and Orton struggle to get the big tub of Canada over.

The moment of struggle is forced into a faster pace, when Goro steps towards the three and clobbers Owen the rest of the way over with his two right arms, tumbling him over and out of the ring.

"Well, there's your answer!" Lawler responds.

"Big Canada is gone!" JBL proclaims.

 **1st Elimination: Owen Bruce, by Colin Cassady, Randy Orton and Goro  
Duration: 1 minutes, 5 seconds**

As Owen lays sprawled out, having gotten the wind knocked out of him by the Shokan Warrior, something begins to form within the center of the ring.

After the first elimination, retains his focus on Randy Orton and Colin Cassady, as he starts to lift them over the ropes with ease.

However, Vader, continuing to wreck shit within the ring, disturbs Goro's focus by avalanching him from behind, with a big body splash over the ropes. While Randy Orton flops down to the ring mat without much harm, Big Cass lands on the apron, and nearly gets eliminated due to how far onto the top ropes he got from the Shokan.

"With a ring full of hosses, not just one can take control of the whole battle; there's almost always a fish as big as you!" says Joey Styles.

Before any further attempts to deplete Goro's momentum, the Mastodon turns around to subside others targeting him, including elbowing Luke Harper right on the nose, and striking Chris Jericho with a gut punch. Following up after Vader's strong blows, Kurt Angle comes up behind Jericho and sends him across the ring with a German suplex.

Willing to go one-up on others, given his attitude, Scott Steiner retaliates by laying Kurt out with a German suplex of his own.

"The game of one-upsmanship is clear. Don't expect to stay without harm for long in this type of match." Jim Ross mentions.

Next up to the bat to try and jump into the middle of this fire is Sami Zayn, who jumps at Steiner, and is immediately caught into a belly-to-belly suplex.

Following suit is the Boogeyman, who charges at Steiner, but is simply shoved off, sending him sprinting across the ring. The freakshow attraction runs into Erick Rowan, who was busy climbing over the top rope and back into the ring after fending off the Big Show and Rob Van Dam. This results in Rowan entering a staggered state before simply falling off.

"Whoa, look out!" Tazz shouts.

"And there goes Rowan!" Michael Cole announces.

 **2nd Elimination: Erick Rowan, by The Boogeyman and Scott Steiner (both almost completely indirectly)  
Duration: 1 minute, 25 seconds**

"Goat man's gone already, eh?" Tazz says, as Rowan slowly gets back to his feet.

Just seconds after Rowan's elimination, Luke Harper responds by clotheslining Boogeyman over the top rope, sending him out with ease.

 **3rd Elimination: The Boogeyman, by Luke Harper  
Duration: 1 minute, 30 seconds**

"And now the worm-eater's out!"

As Rowan and Boogeyman begin to brawl within seconds of Boogeyman's elimination, forcing a couple of the surrounding referees to break it up as it is their jobs in this match, Vader and Steiner confront each other, starting from Big Poppa Pump shoving the Mastodon rudely.

"Steiner wants to deal with Vader, it seems!" Mike Tenay notes. "I don't blame him; he generally doesn't wanna be out-done in the ring!"

"Hey, you shouldn't mess with the Mastodon! That's a deathwish!" Tazz shouts towards Steiner.

Scott throws the first few punches, which only budge Vader on a lower scale. Vader tries a heavy hammering fist down on Steiner, and there is a similar result, with Steiner not staggered much at all. The two WCW alumni don't take long to start going nuts on each other with punches, just bringing it all out with brawling into the night.

Or at least until King comes over to the after a DDT on Lumpy, knocks Vader's block off with a stiff side kick and then knocks Steiner down with an absurdly strong dropkick.

Joey shouts, "Whoa! …Well, so much for that."

"Jaguars show no respect to the other big guys in the ring!" Bradshaw retorts.

Meanwhile, Luke Harper is met with a superkick from Dolph Ziggler just in the center of the ring, and then another, this time from Johnny Mundo just to the left of Ziggler, and then thirdly comes an enzugiri to the back of Harper's head by Justin Keao just behind him. Somehow, the remaining Wyatt Family member still stands. Within a flash, Luke turns around and clobbers Justin in one blow with a lariat, causing the gravity thrown at his face to make him backflip and land face-down. Ziggler is smashed next with Luke's second forearm smash, and he practically flops onto his face in a similar reaction to the lariat as Justin. Finally, Harper spins around and lays Mundo out last with the third clothesline, and Johnny simply lands on his back and folds in like a lawn chair.

"Boom! ...Bang! ...and _kapooya!_ " Matt Striker shouts with each one of Luke's successful strikes, "Everyone gets a taste of Luke's Clotheslines From Smell!"

"'Kapooya'?" Lawler iterates in confusion.

"There's a reason we like to call it that, Matt, and it isn't just a tribute to me!" JBL proclaims.

At the top right quarter of the ring, as seen on the hardcam of the broadcast, Cesaro, Sasha Banks, Bobby Roode, Mark Henry and Batista collectively struggle with each other's company in the corner, as Big Cass stands on the ring apron near them, trying to find the best opportunity to re-enter the ring with a little a risk of elimination as possible.

Before he can re-enter the squared circle, Cassady manages to catch an assailant coming towards to eliminate him in the Great and Powerful Trixie.

"Uh-oh!" Jerry Lawler gasps.

"That's a bad idea..." Tazz states, acknowledging the size difference loud and clear.

Grabbing Trixie by the hair, and the top rope with the other hand to further balance himself, Big Cass is amusingly baffled by the magician's attempt to topple such a New York giant, his face reading something like ' _Really?_ ' Even fired-up Enzo can't help but call her out on her efforts.

"You kiddin', right?! No way you can be able to topple Big Cass!" Amore can be heard faintly shouting, through the noise of the active audience.

While Colin has the 'G&PT' in a risky situation, Sasha Banks hangs onto the ropes after a near-elimination moment thanks to Cesaro uppercutting her over. Sensing an opportunity for an elimination to her right, she dashes across the edge of the ring...

...and catches Big Cass with an surprise backstabber; this doesn't cause him to completely fall off of the ring, as his left hand gripped onto the top rope leaves him hanging off the side. Thankfully, as a bonus, Enzo holds Cassady's legs to prevent them from touching the floor and causing his elimination.

"Oh jeez, Colin—Colin gets saved by his partner!" Tazz calls.

"Sasha's sneak attack .doesn't seem to have turned anything in her favor" Jim Ross adds.

Banks and Cass hang on to the ropes in desperation to stay on the ring apron. No one wants to be in this situation, where they're hanging off the apron, likely about to be eliminated. For the moment, both of these NXT superstars have a heavy chance of losing in this prestigious battle royal...

…

"W-wait a minute... in- _incoming!_ " Lawler begins to take notice...

...when Trixie pays Colin and Enzo back by bouncing across the ring, and leaping through the ropes for a suicide dive, landing on Enzo Amore, and leaving Colin to himself to hold on, although as soon as Enzo let go of his legs, both of the New York giant's feet nearly touched the padded floor. His strength was already coming apart from holding onto the ropes with both hands for a longer amount of time than usual.

"Trixie flying through the air! She takes down the Certified G!" Styles screams when the magician collides with the 'realest guys in the room'.

"There's a big highlight for the reel!" Striker utters, impressed with the soaring ability of the Great and Powerful One.

"Enzo is knocked down!" JBL remarks, even laughing a bit in ecstasy from Trixie's flawless dive. "That's what I call a 'magic missile'!"

After being forced over the top rope and onto the ring apron during the suicide dive spot, Mark Henry begins to stomp down on Big Cass's chest and gut in an attempt for an elimination.

"Colin Cassady's holding on, but it doesn't seem for long!" JBL notices.

"Yeah, watch out for the World's Strongest Man, Big Cass!" Lawler alerts him.

After working the body, Henry quickly targets and kicks one of Colin's hands, forcing him to hold on with one hand. Unfortunately, for the New York giant, both his feet seem to simultaneously graze across the floor for a moment, and his realization has him letting go in surrender, dropping to the floor.

Jerry Lawler grunts as Cassady lets go of the ropes and tumbles down, "Ooh. Never mind."

"Big Colin Cassady has officially been shelved from the battle royal..." Matt Striker announces.

 **4th Elimination: Colin Cassady, by Mark Henry  
Duration: 2 minutes, 45 seconds**

Attempting to fight back while still momentarily out of it from Trixie's leap through the ropes and onto him, Enzo tries to fend for his eliminated friend by grabbing onto one of Henry's legs, but the World's Strongest Man shoves his scrawnier intervention off.

Meanwhile, fully recovers from nearly eliminating herself off her own backstabber back-breaker maneuver, and groggily rolls back into the ring to continue to fight for the legacy of Andre The Giant in this ring filled to the brim with superstars.

It's quite unfortunate for The Boss, however, that Antonio Cesaro has other plans for taking upon this opportunity on a fallen opponent. He drags Banks by her legs into the center of the ring, holding on tight for something big. I think we can be able to figure out what he's going for, given that it gave him one of his most notable nicknames within his current run in the UUWF, and the fans are completely ready for it. The Swiss Superman takes notice to this rising ovation and looks across the large arena filled with an audience of several ten-thousands.

"Uh-oh!" JBL realizes, as the rest of the action cast out around the ring is zoned out by one certain spot in the center of the ring.

"Oh boy! Is it time already?!" Jerry seems surprised.

"I think it is! Here we go!" Striker cheers, as Cesaro proceeds and the rotations begin.

The Swiss fighter's trademark swing commences, as he literally whips around like a giant mallet with more strength than it's kind of necessary with someone who's only about a hundred pounds and then some. The crowd is really into it, however, as this is probably one of Cesaro's iconic unique quirks, just swinging bodies around like nothing, and they're counting along with each 360-degree rotation.

" _1! … 2! … 3! … 4! … 5! … 6! … 7!_ "

Mark Henry still stands on the ring apron, as Colin and Enzo try to tug at his tree trunk-thick legs. The audience counting continues, but the World's Strongest Man does not seem to be paying attention...

...that is, until Cesaro climaxes his swinging by legitimately swinging Sasha's body right into the back of Mark like a big Swiss tree log, and they both crash and burn onto the floor, collapsing onto the padded flooring.

"Ohh-! Holy sh-!" Michael Cole gasps in surprise.

"OHHHH!" Tazz shouts at the same time Michael reacts.

"Good _lord_ , that was a ridiculous swing!" Joey proclaims. "And both of them are out thanks to Cesaro!"

 **5th & 6th Eliminations: Sasha Banks and Mark Henry, by Cesaro  
Durations: 3 minutes, 20 seconds**

The piling bodies of eliminated wrestler on one side of the ringside is quite noticable, as Sasha, Henry, Enzo, Cass and Trixie all lie on the ground, in various shades of pain.

Cesaro unloads the arm cannons for the audience to praise, knowing that he has shifted momentum to his direction for his absurd stunt of a rude body-on-body smashing.

However, upon turning around, the Swiss Superman is met with a disgusting lariat from Luke Harper, sending him crashing to the mat.

"Oh! Well, so much for momentum being on his side!" Joey Styles retorts.

Immediately following this, Luke Harper is floored himself by Dolph Ziggler and a surprise Zig-Zag, planting his head into the mat.

"And there goes Luke's momentum!" Tazz follows up on Joey's comment.

The sequence of one-in/one-out continues with King emerging so suddenly with quicker-than-lightning speed, jumping up, wrapping an arm around Ziggler's head, and slamming him on the top of his head with an around-the-world DDT.

"And now Ziggler goes down!" Mike Tenay comments.

Sami Zayn comes up to King next, and kicks him in the gut, before jumping into the front-headlock position and preparing for a suplex...

...however, the Beast Prince easily escapes the hold, and pushes Sami out of his face, and this leads to a chain reaction...

...with Rhyno charging in and smashing into Sami Zayn with a **blasting** Gore, sending him across the ring.

"GORE! SAMI GETS GORED!" Striker goes ballistic for Rhyno's finisher, and Sami getting demolished by it.

"That's like throwing somebody in front of a bus! A bus from ECW!" Tazz comments, enjoying the action quite well to bring it home how hard the Gore was.

Following the Gore, Zayn has all the wind knocked out of him, and he is leaning on the ropes, left vulnerable from the car wreck he has gotten himself into.

Thankful for the convenience, King rushes into Sami and clotheslines him over the top rope while he's open for an attack, and the clothesline is strong enough to send Zayn spiraling over and out of the ring.

"Well, that has sealed the deal for Sami's part in this match!" Jim Ross proclaims, as Zayn just falls to the floor.

 **7th Elimination: Sami Zayn, by King  
Duration: 3 minutes, 56 seconds**

"Is it me or does it seem like NXT's losing representatives in a flash?" Tazz realizes how easily NXT is being taken out one by one so early in this battle royal, at _WrestleMania_ in all places.

"Hey, word of advice; bring stronger people next time, guys!" Matt Striker taunts the NXT commentator and the rest of the Yellow Brand in total.

 _End Part 2_

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm not the best writer of a battle royal. Especially when it's hard to decide who gets eliminated next. Thankfully, I still managed to get it out. TEW 2013 is sucking up all my time, and all the testing at school is just making it worse for me. It's not writer's block, but I am being sidetracked on some occasions.**

 **Participants remaining: Antonio Cesaro, Batista, The Big Show, Bobby Roode, Chris Jericho, Dolph Ziggler, Goro, Hideo Itami, Johnny Mundo, Justin Keao, King, Kurt Angle, Luke Harper, Lumpy, Randy Orton, Rob Van Dam, Rhyno, Ryback, Samoa Joe, Scott Steiner, Sheamus, Trixie, Wade Barrett, Vader**

 **Eliminated (in order): Owen Bruce, Erick Rowan, The Boogeyman, Colin Cassady, Mark Henry, Sasha Banks, Sami Zayn**

 **Part 3 coming within a week. Maybe sooner if I have enough energy. Until next time...**


End file.
